DEMAM PpiipKEMON Gpiip
by ATHAYPRI
Summary: Yorozuya Gin-chan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan tiga karakter populer Shinsengumi saat berjalan-jalan. Masing-masing orang memegang ponsel untuk menangkap sesuatu. Bagaimana jika Game yang baru-baru ini nge-trend masuk ke dunia Gintama? /"HENPON GUEEE!"/"WOI, LU NGAPAIN NGELAP TANGAN LU DI BAJU GUE!"/"SETAN KAMU YA."/Humor garing/OneShot!/sorry for bad sumarry


Petang itu, trio yorozuya keluar dari kandangnya, tampaknya ketiganya sedang ingin berjalan-jalan.

Gintoki mengutak-atik ponselnya. Ntah apa yang ia lakukan—tapi jelas, Gintoki—beserta dua pekerjanya—sedang disibukkan dengan ponsel masing-masing.

"AH!?" Kagura berlari ke arah semak-semak, menempatkan ponsel dengan posisi yang menurutnya pas dan—

"DAPET NJE*G HAHAHA."

Kagura tertawa senang sambil menatap ponselnya, ia mengangkat ponsel itu tinggi-tinggi seolah ponselnya sebuah piala penghargaan.

Gintoki dan Shinpachi menghampiri gadis itu. Mereka penasaran, apa yang didapatkan gadis china itu.

"memangnya kau mendapatkan apa—"

Ucapan Gintoki terhenti ketika melihat ponsel Kagura yang tidak sengaja terlempar dari tangan gadis itu.

"Ah—" Shinpachi menatap prihatin ponsel yang sudah tergeletak mengenaskan diatas tanah.

"HENPON GUEEE!"

Tampaknya ponsel Kagura rusak parah. Terlihat dari layarnya yang retak.

.

.

 _Eh, parah, gue belum opening dulu, bhak._

 **DEMAM P*KEMON G***

 _Gintama punya Om Hideaki Sorachi. Saya cuma numpang minjem charanya doang._

 _Ide absurd dari otak absurd seorang author ber-penname ATHAYPRI._

 _Pemain, mungkin Yorozuya dan Shinsengumi._

 _Rate: T._

 _Humor._

 _BERHATI-HATILAH(?): Bahasa kasar mungkin ada, sensor bertebaran, Typo(s), OOT, absurd, abstark, gajelas, bahasa ga baku, humor garing kriuk kriuk, OneShot!_

 _._

 _gak suka? yaodah ga usah baca! kalo sesimpel itu kenapa mesti dipersusah, ya gak? pencet tombol back!_

 _._

 _Semoga humornya kerasa yha._

 _._

 _flame ga dipersilahkan._

 _Kritik dan saran dipersilahkan._

 _._

"Sudahlah Kagura-chan, yang penting ponselmu masih dapat digunakan, syukurlah tidak rusak parah seperti yang kubayangkan tadi." Shinpachi mencoba menenangkan Kagura yang sedari tadi menangis tiada henti.

Gintoki mengupil—seakan tidak peduli dengan nasib yang menimpa putri angkatnya, mata ikan matinya menatap malas Kagura yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti menangis.

Apa lagi bunyi tangisnya itu seperti bunyi mesin mobil formula1 yang berisik itu. Ingin rasanya Gintoki menyumpal mulut Kagura dengan batu sebesar genggaman tangan orang dewasa.

Gintoki membuang upilnya ke sembarang arah. Ia mengacak-acak rambut keritingnya—tapi itu ga mungkin, soalnya tangan Gintoki itu bekas upil. Jadi sebelum itu, ia mengelap tangannya ke baju Shinpachi yang bersih dari noda.

"WOI, LU NGAPAIN NGELAP TANGAN LU DI BAJU GUE?!"

Protes kacamata bermanusia itu. Tangannya menabok kepala ubanan Gintoki dan berusaha menyingkirkan tangan pria itu dari baju sucinya.

Gintoki menyerah. ia menyingkirkan tangannya. Kemudian mengelap tangannya ke kepala Kagura. Kini terlihat lah seakan-akan Gintoki mengelus kepala oranye gadis itu dengan penuh kasih sayang—

Walaupun sebenarnya ada alasan tersembunyi.

Kagura membiarkan kepalanya di elus-elus tangan Gintoki, ia membalas Gintoki dengan mengelap ingusnya pada baju Gintoki.

Shinpachi memaklumi keduanya, mungkin kadar sarap keduanya mulai mencapai tingkat kronis.

"Ah, Toshi! aku mendapatkannya!"

Ketiga kepala yang sedari tadi menjadi pembuka cerita menoleh kearah sosok gorila lepas yang sedang mengarahkan ponselnya ke arah trio Yorozuya.

"Ya, kau mendapatkannya beserta ketiga orang bodoh tidak berguna, Kondo-san," ujar lelaki berponi V di sampingnya. Lelaki itu menghisap rokoknya diikuti matanya yang menatap layar ponsel miliknya.

Muncul perempatan sudut siku-siku di dahi trio Yorozuya.

"Siapa yang lu sebut ketiga orang bodoh tidak berguna haa?!" Gintoki maju menarik kerah baju Hijikata. mereka berdua seakan sudah siap tawuran kapan saja. Jarak keduanya lumayan dekat, mungkin bisa dijadikan fantasi liar para Fujoshi yang membaca ini.

"SORRY, GUE NORMAL!" Jawab keduanya serentak. Gintoki melepaskan Hijikata, sumpah cowok ubanan itu bingung, kenapa para fans dunia lain sangat senang memasangkannya dengan mayo freak dihadapannya itu, padahal ada dua cewek yang menyukainya.

Mungkin jawabannya karena elu ga pernah pacaran kali mz.

"Yap, ketiganya bodoh apa lagi China, bodohnya bisa mencapai langit ketujuh dan kalian berdua seperti terjerat hubungan yang membuat para Fujoshi menggila dan—ah mati kau Hijikata!"

Lelaki berambut coklat pasir itu menembak kepala Hijikata dengan Bazoka kesayangannya, sehingga menimbulkan suara ledakan yang keras—dan membuat rambut Hijikata menjadi afro ditambah dengan kulit gosong.

Gintoki menertawakan penampilan Hijikata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk diikuti dengan memegang perutnya. Kepala Kagura berdenyut, pandangannya berubah galak. Kakinya menendang kepala pangeran sadis diikuti melayangkan tinjuan untuk Sougo, tapi dengan mudah Sougo menghindar.

Kondo yang melihat keadaan mulai berantakan hanya tertawa garing disertai dengan munculnya keringat sebesar biji jagung di kepalanya.

Shinpachi _sweetdrop_ , heran dengan kedua kubu yang saling berperang tiap kali bertemu.

"Kondo-san, kalian sedang libur dari tugas ya?"

Kacamata bermanusia ini masih penasaran kenapa ketiga karakter utama Shinsengumi ini berkeliaran menggunakan pakaian bebas—bukan seragam.

"Oh, itu… kami bertiga disuruh pak tua itu untuk mengumpulkan P*kemon di sekitar, sekaligus memantau jalanan," Ujar Kondo sambil memperlihatkan koleksi monster kecil yang sudah dikumpulkannya.

Alis Shinpachi berkedut,

" _bilang saja kalau kalian ingin mengikuti_ trend _dasar polisi ga berguna."_ batin Shinpachi.

"Are, China, apa-apaan Handphone mu itu?"

"Hentikan pandangan mengejek mu itu Sadis syalan, hp ini tuh Limited edition, tao gak!"

Sougo tertawa, seperti mengejek Kagura—tapi dia emang ngejek sih, ia mengeluarkan Ponselnya, ceritanya dia mau pamer.

"Neh, coba lu liat hp gue, Xeauomeh redmeh Note 10. Speknya tinggi. Ram 8 giga, memori internal 100 giga, kamera belakang 50 mp, kamera depan 45 mp, terus spikernya mantep, jernih suaranya. henpon lu mah kalah."

Ano, Sougo-kun? jangan mempleseti merk henpon itu disini. Aku tidak mau fic ini terkena penyalahgunaan hak cipta. Emangnya lu sales? dan lagipula spekifikasi yang kayak gitu belum ada.

Mata Kagura berbinar melihat Ponsel Sougo. Gadis itu tampaknya ingin menyentuh Handphone milik Sougo tetapi dengan cepat pangeran sadis itu menjauhkan Hp-nya dari jangkauan gadis China di depannya. Untungnya Sougo lebih tinggi dari Kagura.

Bentar deh, Ini main P*kemon G*nya kapan sih?

"GUE DAPET POKEM*N WEY CEPE NYA GEDE! 280 CEPENYA!" Teriak Gintoki senang sampai tidak sadar tempat ia berpijak saat ini. Oh, jadi sementara tadi Sougo jadi sales dadakan, Gintoki nyari pok*mon.

Shinpachi berkeringat dingin melihat tempat pijakan Gintoki.

Gintoki berpijak diatas ekor anjing.

Bukan, bukan Sadaharu.

tapi anjing liar.

"Grrr." Anjing itu menggeram, Gintoki masih tidak mempedulikan tempatnya berpinjak.

"A-ah, Gin-san, kau membuatnya marah." Shinpachi memperingati, Gintoki masih mengabaikan sekitarnya. Shinpachi membalikkan tubuhnya, tidak peduli lagi apa yang akan terjadi dengan Bosnya. ia berlari meninggalkan Gintoki.

" _Bukan salahku jika kau digigit anjing itu Gin-san, aku sudah memperingatimu dari tadi."_ ujar Shinpachi dalam hati sambil berlari menjauh dari Gintoki.

Gintoki yang baru saja merasakan jika ia ditinggal sendirian, mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat dari layar ponselnya. Menolehkan kepala kekanan dan kekiri,

"Oi, Shinpachi kau diman—WAT DE PAK, WOI PACHIE SEALAN, TUNGGUIN GUE WOI. KYAA HEPH MEH EPRIBADEH ADA ANJING NGAMOK AAAA!"

"GUK GUK!"

Hijikata yang menonton pemandangan itu, tertawa kencang di tempatnya,

"MAMPUS LU KERITING UBANAN HAHAHA! KUALAT LAGI LU SAMA GUE!"

Anjing liar itu berhenti mengejar Gintoki, Hijikata menghentikan tawanya ketika mengetahui anjing itu menatapnya. Pandangannya was-was, perlahan-lahan ia mundur, dan—

"KENAPA LU NGEJAR GUE JUGA ANJING GILA?"

"MAMPOS LU HAHAHA! EH—WOI JANGAN KESINI LU WOI, LARI KEARAH LAIN!"

"BIARIN! BIAR SAMA-SAMA KENA, BUKANKAH KITA INI SAHABAT?"

"GAK SUDI!"

"SETAN KAMU YA."

Biarkan saja keduanya berlari, itung-itung jogging sore.

Di tempat lain, Shinpachi lagi ngos-ngosan gara-gara lari. Untungnya Anjing itu tidak mengejarnya.

"Ah," dirinya memasuki Supermarket yang ia temui. Sekedar untuk membeli minuman enerjik.

Shinpachi dikejutkan dengan isi supermarket yang dipenuhi oleh para manusia yang sibuk menatap ponsel masing-masing.

Bahkan ia bisa melihat Kagura beserta Sougo dan Kondo di dalam supermarket saling bertabrakan dengan pengunjung lainnya.

Shinpachi _facepalm_ , semua orang parah. merhatiin hp doang ga merhatiin sekitar.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, Gintoki dan Hijikata masih belum selesai dikejar-kejar anjing. Tanpa sadar keduanya memasuki lingkungan pemakaman umum untuk menghindari anjing liar tadi.

Mengetahui anjing itu tidak mengejarnya sampai ke tempat keduanya, Gintoki dan Hijikata membuang napas lega. tanpa sengaja Hijikata melihat ada banyak Po*em*n di dalam lingkungan pemakaman umum dari dalam ponselnya. Begitupula Gintoki yang sedari tadi terfokus dengan layar ponsel—selain terfokus untuk berlari.

Keduanya berdiri dan masing-masing berpencar demi menangkap monster unyu-unyu.

Lokasi terakhir keduanya bertemu kembali dan mengarahkan ponsel ke kuburan dan—

"MANTEP, POKEM** API WEY, CP, CP-NYA MANTEP 1266, SAMA KAYAK JUMLAH KATA NIH FIC SEKARANG, BHAK."

"DIH GITU AE BANGGA LU, NIH GUE DAPET YANG ELEMEN AIR CP-NYA 1998. LU KALAH HAHAHA."

"SERAH AE LU SERAH, E-eh bentar, Hijikata-kun apa kau merasakan udara dingin di sekitar kita? dan sejak kapan langit udah segelap ini?"

"O-oh kau benar. ntah kenapa bulu badan ku berdiri dan tubuhku terasa seperti menggigil."

Gintoki dan Hijikata mematung. Dengan kaku keduanya melihat sekeliling dan menemukan sosok menyeramkan berambut panjang hitam legam dan memakai pakaian putih.

Terlebih lagi kakinya,

melayang.

"SETANNN EMAKK TOLONGIN GIN MAK!"

"OI KENAPA KITA MALAH NYASAR KE KUBURAN NYET!? "

"LAH GUE NGIKUTIN ELU."

"NGAPAIN LU NGIKUT-NGIKUT?"

"Hihihi, kalian manis. Bolehkah aku memakan kalian?"

"AMPON!"

Bego lu, nyasar ke kuburan pas malem-malem. Berisik pula, nah kan lu dua ketemu sama buyutnya Pok**on kan.

Di kuburan malah berisik. Keluarlah nenek moyang Pok*m*n.

Jadi intinya kalo main Pok***n go liat kiri kanan, jangan fokus ke hp aja! Bahaya!

.

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **A/N:** HEY EPIBADEH, ada yang nungguin aku gak? gak ada? yaudah /nangisdarah. Ku persembahkan fic Humor ga kerasa ini. Sumpah ini fic apaan… ABSURD BANGET NJAYS INI LAYAK PUBLISH GAK SIH? BENERAN ABSURD.

Ide yang muncul kenapa malah absurd semua sih :''v

Ehm, sebenarnya ide tentang _game_ ini tuh muncul dadakan gara-gara satu keluarga terkena demam _game_ ini haha /ketawagaring.

Ini tuh.. Humornya ga kerasa ya kan? haha.. syedih akuh :'' /ya iyalah lu ngetik make muka datar gitu?

Kalo lucu ketawa, kalo ga lucu ketawa aja /apaannyeth.

Dan ini lebih condong ke GinHiji *facepalm. sumpah ini tangan kayaknya kepleset makanya ke GinHiji duh. MEREKA TEMENAN OKE? SEKALI LAGI KUKATAKAN TEMENAN!

padahal rencananya mau bikin slight OkiKagu lagi haha :'

AMAN, RENCANANYA AKU MAU BIKIN OKIKAGU KOK HAHAHA. FULL ABOUT OKIKAGU NYAHAHA.

dari pada banyak bacot, ku selesaikan A/N absurd ini :'

Sekian dan terimakasih :'v

Salam,

Taya, tiang lidi berjalan.


End file.
